


every scar tells a story (this one is about you)

by chilligyu (taekemeaway)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Drunk Kisses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Dialogue, Other, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Terminal Illnesses, hi please be careful, lapslock, lots of talk of scars and all that, okay so this is just me being angst driven at this point, reluctant reader, romantic seungcheol, sad hours af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekemeaway/pseuds/chilligyu
Summary: you were never meant to be loved, you knew and accepted that, but seungcheol was someone you couldn’t help loving. your soulmate, your fate, and you were destined to break his heart.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Kudos: 17





	every scar tells a story (this one is about you)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for coming to my latest story that i wrote to rip out your heart. okay, please enjoy. also crossposted on tumblr. read with caution.

scars were meant to be ugly things, but to seungcheol he had never seen anything more beautiful. a proof of history, of love and life etched into his skin. a story written in blood. he was never ashamed of the marks he left in despair. they were proof that despite everything he had been through, he was _alive_.

then the day came when you left one on his wrist.

and then he finally understood what being alive truly meant.

seungcheol met you when both of you were too young to appreciate the meaning of _soulmates_. too young to appreciate or understand fate. the line on your wrist shifted slowly from white to pink, your eyes widened in surprise, his eyes only softened with love. he was the romantic, you were the realist. and as he stood in front of you, smiling affectionately, he knew you were everything he had been looking for, everything he ever wanted.

you would never admit that you had been looking for him too.

he was ready right then and there to sign his life away, you were a bit more hesitant. that didn’t bother him, and he did his best to prove that he was worth staying with. he did his best to prove that he was worthy of your love. his line was ebbed with red, showing beyond a doubt that he was falling head over heels in love. he fell hard and he fell fast.

things weren’t as simple for you. you were scared.

seungcheol did his best to be patient, it hurt him to watch you smile every day and have no part in it. working in such close proximity to your soulmate and being unable to interact with them; it was maddening. painful. but you were perfect and therefore worth waiting for. he knew you would come around.

and one day you finally did.

it was a late night when you were ready to fall in love. to _be_ in love. you and seungcheol were out drinking at the bar, he was making you laugh, you were making him smile, god it was hard for you to breathe. and everything else melted away. your issues with your landlord, his struggles with his boss, all that existed in that moment was the two of you. two soulmates. two perfectly imperfect beings meant to be with each other. you thought about that fact often, that seungcheol was everything to you. whether or not you could accept it, the universe, fate, had already decided it.

perhaps you should give him a chance. the only chance worth having.

he was surprised when you kissed him. you were surprised too. it was sloppy, reckless, drunk, passionate, and it was everything he had ever dreamed of. you smelled like gin and roses, he loved it so much. months of desperation and yearning, all leading up to that one perfect moment in the most imperfect place. it was all worth it. _you_ were always worth it. and watching the pink line on your wrist throb a reddish hue, seungcheol had seen true beauty.

your relationship was, in so few words, absolutely perfect. you laughed plenty, smiled even more, you felt stubbornly foolish for denying fate for so long when you could’ve been blissfully happy from the start. looking back, seungcheol didn’t care about any of that. you were with him, you were in love, you were happy. that’s all he had ever wanted and more. seeing you and your matching red marks, nothing could ever take away from how he felt.

being together wasn’t without its struggles. he assured you every day that that’s how it was supposed to be. love requires work. being in love isn’t always easy, love isn’t always kind. perfection was fleeting. all you can do is enjoy it while it lasts. you both knew that, you accepted it. because there was one fact that was keeping you apart for all those months, the fear of the future.

a future without you in it.

that was something you never really wanted to admit but could hardly forget. you were not long for this world. you knew that you were sick when you met seungcheol, he knew too. when you met, it was already too late. you could vividly remember staring at the white line on your wrist in despair as the doctors gave your life an expiration date. you were going to die without meeting your soulmate. you knew that, you accepted that, you were going to die with that. dying without ever knowing true love, that broke your heart more than your fleeting life ever could.

but then you met seungcheol. then you met the most perfect person you could have ever imagined. and he was yours, every part of him was designed to meld into you seamlessly. the world decided that you would love someone so amazing, so beautiful and kind, and he would then suffer a broken heart for the rest of his life when fate stole you away from him. seungcheol deserved better. better than you.

you cried when your line turned pink, when you were hooked up to an oxygen tank and hadn’t been home in days. you cried and you just couldn’t bring yourself to stop. you cried because you so desperately wanted to be loved but you know you couldn‘t. you cried because you wanted to be selfish. you cried because seungcheol could only smile, he didn’t even care that whatever time you could share would be cut short by things out of your control. seungcheol loved you from the moment he set his eyes on you and _god_ you would be selfish if you dared to love him back.

“my arms are littered with scars; it will be my pleasure to wear yours.”

you dared.

you dreamed.

and you decided to live while you still could.

for the most part, you were happy. which was such a new thing to you. you couldn’t remember the last time you allowed yourself to be so greedy, so self-serving. you couldn’t help it, seungcheol made everything feel so natural. he made you forget how hard it was for you to simply _exist_ let alone _live._ as you choked on air, as your own body drowned you, it was seungcheol’s perfect smile that got you through it.

then came the lung transplant, something you had never considered until you met seungcheol. the surgery would extend your life for another year, you would get another year to be happy and be so blissfully in love that you could ignore everything else. you would never be cured, but at least you could live without choking on air for a little while. it wasn’t perfect, nothing would be. the only perfect thing in your life was the reason why you decided to live a little longer.

of course, you were only putting off the inevitable. for a few months you were fine, you almost felt normal for the first time in forever. seungcheol asked you to marry him, he put a perfectly plain engagement band on your finger and you felt like your heart had grown wings. you were married shortly after, not wanting to waste what little time you had left.

life was perfect for a short while, and then you got worse. you got worse, and even worse still, until you both knew what was going to happen. you kissed him goodbye on a rainy tuesday afternoon, and he refused to acknowledge what was about to happen. he told you a joke, one that you insisted that you hated but secretly loved. he knew you loved it, and he didn’t cry as you choked on your very last breath.

when you died, seungcheol wasn’t sad in the traditional sense. you died smiling, laughing even, happier than you ever thought you could be. he had done that for you, he helped you live for almost two years. which was two years longer than you had ever planned. you met in an unconventional manner, both looking to be gone from a world that only insisted on hurting you, and he never regretted it. you made him feel _alive._

as he held your hand, as he watched the red line he had loved with all his heart turn into a grotesque scar, he didn’t think of it as a goodbye. you would forever be etched into his skin, you lived on with him. you saved him as much as he had tried to save you. he kissed the line you left, he kissed _you_ , and knew that he had never loved a scar more. he loved you, and you had loved him.

and that love would never leave him.

 _you_ would never leave him.


End file.
